ya que nadie me acepta
by Devidfenrir
Summary: el precio de algo que deseas no siempre es lo quieres y a veces el tomar caminos faciles no es buena idea


Había sido un día cansado en la escuela y me encontraba muy irritable por lo que cuando llegue a casa y me encerré en mi habitación más de lo normal y solo sali para comer

La escuela pareció un tormento cuando me corte con un cúter y manche un cartel hecho por el grupo y me sentí muy mal que trate de repararlo pero sucedió que solo lo arruine más ,la encargada me aparto del trabajo y se puso a hacer más cosas un poco insignificantes

En mí tiempo trabajando la presión de las miradas se hizo presente en mis hombros desnivelándome un poco en concentración lo que me hizo tener pequeños contratiempo cada vez que chocaba o tropezaba solo porque no deseaba hacer ruido

Todo fue así hasta que fue la salida cuando me apresure por irme a casa sin hablar con nadie

La noche de aquel fin de semana ya pasando las doce miraba la computadora cuando por accidente encontré una página extraña , mi curiosidad era fuerte y sin dudarlo más solo la abrí. En el titulo tenía por nombre Hazazel, la portada era común en páginas algo siniestras pero había una advertencia que estaba escrita en rojo que resaltaba del fondo oscuro

"cuando no obtienes lo que deseas debes luchar contra cualquiera que te niegue obtenerlo aun si implica eliminarlo

Si deseas continuar podrás ver de lo que eres capaz pero no temas al que te socorrerá porque te ayudara a obtener lo que más quieres"

Estuve pensando un poco antes de entrar más a fondo ,no obstante ,sentía que sería una especie de broma que tendría que ver con un screamer que me haría saltar hacia atrás pero tome con humor las palabras y di clic a la entrada del foro. Espere a que la pagina cargara pero me impaciente después de dos minutos así que acerque el cursor a reintentar y antes de dar clic la página completo su objetivo ahora el fondo oscuro tenía imágenes antiguas de seres oscuros al pie de las fotos habían nombres

"amon, hazazel, legión "

De nuevo en un rojo carmesí moví el cursor entre ellas observando que cambiaban de aspecto haciéndome creer que eran animaciones pero finalmente me decidí por amon que era algo parecido a un perro

Al hacerlo ahora fui llevada a otra página, el fondo seguía oscuro y las letras rojas pero había algo extraño parecido mas a un chat anónimo donde solo estaban las palabras "el "y "yo" sin mover nada apareció una conversación

"bienvenida Tomoko "

– Veo que me has escogido a mí y como recompensa te seguiré hasta el fin pero antes cuéntame de ti no necesitas escribir nada solo háblame –

Con sospechas de que solo era un timo borre toda la información del buscador y reinicie, todo fue normal pero la página seguía abierta mostrando lo mismo

– Se tu nombre así que no te preocupes –

Leí las palabras que aparecían, en mi pecho sentí algo de emoción al haber encontrado una página así pero seguía exceptiva y no sentía miedo por lo que solo me deje llevar

–No sé si eres un hacker pero si haces algo te buscare y te encontrare –dije sonriendo segundos después mi computadora se apagó por completo

Eso me dejo impresionada e intente encenderla de nuevo pero me era imposible ,por mi mente paso la idea de que mi computador se había estropeado, me levante y mire las conexiones buscando algún indicio de quemado pero después de buscar no encontré nada más allá de lo común

La luz de mi habitación se fue cuando escuche un chillido en el aire ,con miedo gire mi vista en busca de mi cama ,camine lentamente dando pasos cortos con las manos extendidas hasta que finalmente la encontré, me senté esperando a que la electricidad se restableciera mientras lo hacía comencé a sentirme mareada y aturdida. las pocas cosas que eran iluminadas por la luna me guiaron entre la penumbra de mi habitación donde me quede paralizada mirando dos luces rojas que se mantenían encendidas de manera extraña , mi mente nublada me hizo levantarme y caminar ,me acerque a las lumbreras pero caí al suelo sintiendo pesado mi cuerpo

– qué pasa? – me preguntaba una voz suave

Levante la mirada al techo con lentitud y baje la vista hacia esas luces que avanzaban hacia mí ,un rayo de luna ilumino a una creatura parecida a un perro que me miraba con sus fauces abiertas y un olor extraño con el

– No temas soy un amigo – hablo

Dentro de mi cabeza sentí una descarga eléctrica que me hizo levantarme y correr hacia la puerta pero la perilla no se movía, intente abrir con todas mis fuerzas pero me fue imposible y sin escapatoria gire mi vista hacia aquella bestia que se acercaba más y más, con pocas opciones comencé a golpear la puerta y a gritar algo que no funciono ,nadie venía en mi ayuda

Mis piernas comenzaron a vibrar sin detenerse y la fuerza de mi cuerpo me abandonaba

– que te sucede? – pregunto aquella bestia

Cerré mis ojos y cubrí mi cara

– Porque temes soy tu amigo amon – dijo avanzando

Escuche el sonido de sus pisadas hasta que se detuvo delante de mí y acerco su aliento a mí

– te ayudare – dijo

descubrí un poco mi rostro mirando al ser llamado amon ,pelo oscuro pero no uno normal y común, su simple presencia absorbía la luz de la luna ,ojos ardientes como brazas encendidas que se adentraban en mi alma ,sus fauces abiertas emanaba un aliento cálido y húmedo

– Veo que tienes problemas con algo – dijo calmado pero seguía aterrándome el hecho de que hablara y entendiera mi idioma

– di algo no me importa leer tu mente – repuso

En mi interior solo sentía un frio que me impedía hablar

– vamos di algo me siento tonto de hablar solo – seguí callada escuchando

Mi noción del tiempo me indicaba que había pasado muchas horas sentada en ese lugar temblando y escondiéndome ,la figura de amon seguía observándome hasta que finalmente se apartó y volvió a su mundo oscuro pero sentía aun su presencia desde las sombras asechándome , después de un momento con mis rodillas temblando me levante del suelo dando unos pasos torpes hacia mi cama donde mire el reloj observando la hora quedando aterrada al ver que solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde la última vez que vi el reloj. Mi corazón se aceleró mucho y el sudor en mi rostro recorrió hasta mi garganta ,durante un momento me quede sentada en aquella oscuridad tratando de calmarme. Entre el silencio la electricidad volvió dejándome salir un suspiro de alivio

Estuve quieta hasta que me levante y encendí mi DS donde me mantuve jugando tratando de pensar que todo había sido un engaño por parte de mi perturbada mente

Los días pasaron tranquilos y permanecía mas en la sala porque no quería estar sola, aunque por las noches dejaba la puerta de mi habitación abierta y la luz encendida por el miedo que me llegaba a causar la oscuridad

Cuando llego el lunes desperté, la noche anterior me desvele jugando así que la pesadez del cansancio me tenía con los ojos cerrados por la luz y me dolía un poco la cabeza, revise debajo de la cama y en todas partes buscando al ser que había aparecido pero todo indicaba que había sido una pesadilla así que continúe adelante con mi rutina la cual no había cambiado durante mi tiempo en la preparatoria, con la alarma sonando comencé a vestirme para asistir al colegio

La mañana era fría y con mucha brisa, minutos más tarde mientras me limpiaba la cara me mire al espejo admirando mis ojeras y pelo, algunos pensarían que me enojaría pero solo sonreí dando una pequeña carcajada y cuando estaba lista solo tome mi mochila

Baje a tomar el desayuno que ya estaba servido gracias a mi madre

– Buenos días –dijo mama

A lo cual yo respondí

– buenos días –

Me senté y comencé a comer el alimento más importante del día minutos después mire a mi hermano que me acompaño, el seguía con esa mirada dura y también su actitud insolente que aún no comprendía

– que miras? – pregunto

Solo sonreí respondiendo

– nada –

Con un silencio incomodo continuamos comiendo .

Cuando termine tome mi mochila y despidiéndome de mi madre sali de casa dirigiéndome a la escuela, en el camino mi mente se mantuvo muy activa recordándome muchas cosas la mayoría eran desagradables que me hacían sentir muchas emociones pero trate de calmarme y continuar

Llegue a la escuela mirando la felicidad de muchos alumnos que platicaban ,sentí un rencor inmenso ya que no podía hacer lo mismo ,camine tranquila por los pasillos concentrándome y escuchando el eco de mis pasos ,el olor en el aire era demasiado pesado por el mucho perfume que era desagradable

Entre al aula donde el ruido de pláticas seguían delante mío pero escuche la voz de amon resonar, con el miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo solo baje la cabeza al suelo para ser sorprendida por decenas de murmullos a mis costados, risas descontroladas que se mantenían haciendo un interminable caos hasta que todo quedo en silencio, con la extrañeza levante la mirada y observe al frente del aula a un nuevo compañero quien se presentaba ante todos

– me llamo Hiras y vengo de roma – dijo

Su manera de hablar japonés era profesional, mirada fría pero una sonrisa algo sincera. El joven alto que miro a todos de manera extraña se fijó en mí por un instante pero solo me escondí

– Pasa a tu asiento– dijo el maestro

entre los susurros escuche sus pasos claramente hasta que finalmente se detuvo ,gire mi vista a un costado mío donde Hiras estaba quieto ,en mi pecho se escuchaba un gran estruendo, el dolor era intenso y mi interior era estrujado impidiéndome respirar bien, hiras solo continuo adelante hasta su asiento y en la lejanía fui calmándome

Más tarde todo fue normal y las casualidades habían cesado por completo dejándome ver con claridad mi triste realidad, durante el resto del día sentí una gran presión en mi nuca que me molesto demasiado pero termino cuando llego el receso, con las pocas ganas de salir tome el bento de mi mochila y comencé a comer siendo entretenida con las tonterías del internet. Cuando finalice levante la mirada observando a todo el salón vacío y con una buena oportunidad de descansar de todos me levante de mi pupitre y levante mis brazos escuchando el crujir de mi espalda

– Pareces cansada – escuche detrás mío

Me di la vuelta encontrando a Hiras quien se mantenía mirándome con su cabeza sostenida por sus manos, me aparte un poco tratando de correr pero después de dar algunos pasos me vi en el suelo sintiendo la misma sensación de esa noche

– No me has reconocido? –

– Aun cuando me he vuelto algo parecido a ti – repuso levantándose de su asiento y acercándose

– vamos te puedo ayudar en lo que más quieras solo debes pedirlo – comento

A diferencia de la noche anterior mi mente estaba calmada y de mi boca salieron las palabras

– Ayúdame a ser popular – brame

Hiras sonrió y se acercó a mi dándome la mano ,sin nada más por hacer acepte su ayuda, sin embargo, cuando toque su mano sentí una gran descarga en mi interior que me hizo gritar con toda mi fuerza

– El trato esta hecho te ayudare – dijo sonriendo

Después de desvanecerme desperté en la camilla de la enfermería donde todo parecía extraño .en mi sentía una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, mis fuerzas eran mayores a comparación a días anteriores ,el cansancio causado por mis noches en vela se esfumo ,me levante de la camilla y con nadie a quien avisar regrese al salón ,camine por el pasillo sintiendo una gran soledad casi eterna

Al andar por un tiempo llegue al aula donde abrí la puerta encontrando un salón vacío pero se mantenían las cosas de mis compañeros ,la pizarra estaba limpia

fui a mi asiento y pensé un poco más sobre lo que fuera a pasar cuando viera lo popular que era .las ansias y la emoción ya me tenían muy activa pero cuando paso media hora empecé a aburrirme por la soledad así que camine por todos los pisos hasta el patio donde podrían estar todos

Y al llegar quede paralizadas al ver el paisaje lleno de varas gigantes que se elevaban hacia el cielo ,temblando eleve la vista hacia lo más alto encontrando bultos oscuros pero la luz del sol me segaba. En el aire se podía oler un aroma agrio y podrido

me centre en una sola vara cubriéndome un poco la vista con las manos mirando a un compañero muerto y de su boca salía un palo de color carmesí ,seguí observando más y más cuerpos hasta que finalmente llegue a mirar al maestro quien de igual manera estaba empalado ,la expresión de terror en su rostro me hizo caer al suelo aguantando las ganas de vomitar y sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo .por la combinación de sentimientos solo comencé a llorar hasta que un grito en el aire llamo mi atención

– lo ves ahora eres la más popular! –

Levante la vista al aire buscando el origen encontrando en la cima de la escuela a tres jóvenes que me miraban con una sonrisa

– Ven a ver lo popular que eres – dijo uno de ellos que me señalaba los cuerpos

El sentimiento de culpa inundo mi alma

– que pasa no eres feliz? – Pregunto uno de ellos desde la cima

– vamos sonreí – dijo otro

Con un miedo interminable entre de nuevo a la escuela tratando de pensar en lo que haría ya que parte de lo sucedido era mi culpa

Estando en el pasillo caminaba sosteniéndome de un muro pero entre la quietud escuche el sonido de gritos que revotaba en los cristales

– Ya eres la mejor – se escuchó entre el caos

– Te seguiremos –

Con el miedo solo me senté en el suelo cubriéndome los oídos hasta que delante de mí aparecieron los tres jóvenes que me miraban

– no te preocupes no te dejaremos sola – dijeron al unísono

Las palabras hicieron eco dentro de mí y una risa resonó en mi interior que me hizo carcajearme sintiendo la locura fundirse con mi culpable alma. Baje la mirada pero al levantarla encontré a tres seres diferentes "amon, hazazel y legión" quienes me miraban con una sonrisa amable

Hola

Fue un poco cruel pero ya tenía tiempo que la hice y no quería solo tenerla

Gracias por leer!


End file.
